Armor Permutations
An Armor Permutation is a feature in Halo 3, allowing custom modifications to both Human Spartan and Elite (Sangheili) Armor systems. Background Originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta code by modders, Halo 3's new multiplayer armor permutations provide high levels of player customization and were confirmed by GamePro's June issue "Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their personas from head to toe." GamePro June 2007. It was confirmed by Bungie, that 2 SPARTAN and 2 Elite variant armors are given at the start of Halo 3. For SPARTANs, this includes the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor, and the CQB (Close Quarters Battle) permutation, and for the Elites, the Combat and Assault permutations are included. Spartan Armor Permutations There were 5 permutations for Spartans discovered by modders in the Beta code; Bungie confirmed two before the release of Halo 3: EVA(Extra-Vehicular Activity) and CQB(Close Quarters Battle). Unlocking Spartan Armor Permutations are unlocked by completing various campaign levels on different difficulty settings or unlocking various achievements via either campaign or online play. Helmets *'Flaming Helmet:' Bungie Employees only (verified) *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'EOD:' Complete Campaign on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect all skulls *'Security:' Get one thousand gamerscore in Halo 3. *'Scout:' Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement *'ODST:' Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement *'Mark V:' Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement *'Rogue:' Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement Shoulder Armor *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'EOD:' Complete The Ark on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 9 skulls *'Security:' Earn 850 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3 *'Scout:' Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement Body Armor *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 5 skulls **'Katana' (Add-On)http://forums.xbox.com/2/15861069/ShowPost.aspx#15875841: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3''http://www.xbox360fanboy.com/2007/09/30/the-hayabusa-saga-continues-sword-time/ *'EOD:' Complete ''Tsavo Highway on Legendary *'Scout:' Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement Elite Armor Permutations The Elite player model also has different armor variations. Elite armor types: http://flamesoffeenix.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/customarmorelites.jpg A couple of images of the Elite permutations exist below, Unlocking Elite Armor Permutations are unlocked by completing various campaign levels on different difficulty settings or unlocking various achievements via either campaign or online play. Helmets *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement Shoulder Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete The Ark on Heroic or "The Storm" on Legendary *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlock "Killing Frenzy" Achievement (Still Bugged as of 10/05/07) Body Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement *'Commando:' Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement Trivia *The armor permutations are completely cosmetic; they cause no change in gameplay. *Bungie has stated that there are "thousands" http://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=140 of possible combos, but they refuse to state exactly how many variations will be in the final product, including downloadable content. Images Human Spartans Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the Close Quarters Battle Armor Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The Extra Vehicular Armor finished image Image:MJOLNIR V Halo 3.jpg|The Mjolnir Mark V in Halo 3 Elites (Sangheili) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite combat armor permutation Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the 'Commando' Armor. Miscellaneous Image:DSCF0943.JPG|Magazine scan of most of the known armor, the Arbiter's armor is included in this picture as well Image:Halo 3 Armor Models.jpg|Spartan and Elite armor models Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|"Recon" armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Extravehicular, Close Quarters Battle, and the Recon armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|the pre-skin form of the E.O.D. armor "leaked" from bungie Image:Halo_3_Customization.jpg|An example of the customization. Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Games